


Pleasure from Pain

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, genreal BDSM, really really kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: Somebody requested this fic in my ask on Tumblr, so I uploaded it here for those who might not be active on Tumblr.Based from the CG you get for Yoosung's 3rd bad ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING: This fic contains derogatory language as well as non-consensual themes. Plz do not read if either of these things might be triggering to you). 
> 
> To see more of my writing, follow my Tumblr: mystic-messenger-sin

“Since you’re here, we should have fun, shouldn’t we?” He, Yoosung thought of him as simply “Unknown” because he had no knowledge of his name, purred into his ear. His voice was dark, ragged but not necessarily very low or deep. 

Yoosung tried not to noticeably shiver, though his body did ultimately betray him. He wanted to chalk his reaction up to mere fright in regards to his current situation, but he knew a small portion of him was basked in pure anticipation from his words.

“I’m not feeling well, we can do it tomorrow.” He tried, his voice strained from countless nights of screaming, to no real avail. Although he had only been here for a few days, Unknown had already had his absolute way with him countless times already. Yoosung’s full concentration was focused on reminding himself that the whole thing was completely non-consensual, but he was getting weaker from his refusal to eat, and he wasn’t sure if he could really keep up the facade now.

The fact of the matter was that although he was here against his will, and every action was void of his consent, he just couldn’t help his preferences. Every violent whip, every tug of his hair, every pressure directed to his airway, the entrance without an inch of preparation were all painful in their own right, but Yoosung found himself so excited for more. He absolutely hated it, but for the life of him couldn’t hate whatever was being done to him.

The last instance, he’d been just void of finishing when he’d been shoved back into the cage he now inhabited, hands tightly bound, so he couldn’t even finish himself off. He ended up just replaying the events that transpired in his mind, which only excited him further. He was left to slowly die down from his almost-high. He was never allowed to finish.

“I don’t care if you feel up to it, you’re mine now, for me to use as I please.” He was growling now, a low growl in Yoosung’s ear as he lightly tugged on the collar around Yoosung’s neck, teasing. Yoosung felt so ashamed that he really loved the idea of having no say in how he would be treated. 

Suddenly, the leather collar was sharply tightening around his throat. He gasped, which only resulted in a struggled intake of air.

“You’re my bitch, aren’t you?” Unknown was speaking, a sadistic grin on his face, despite giving Yoosung no real opportunity to reply. He couldn’t help but feel like his pants were too restricting. He was dressed in a suit, for whatever reason. It confused him at first that he would be dressed in fancy attire, only for his captor to slice through the fabric with a knife to get through to his body. He soon realized it was just what Unknown enjoyed. He didn’t ask questions. He wasn’t permitted to. 

The whip Unknown held was suddenly being struck against Yoosung’s backside. He winced, clenching around the butt plug buried inside of him. At least he was decent enough to provide him with it, though wearing it constantly was nothing short of uncomfortable.

He struck him again, this time against his back. By now, Yoosung was sure his back was covered in whip lashes, the rest of him in a similar state of bruises and teeth marks. The thought of his body showing such severe signs of ownership only proved to make his pants tighter.

The hand around his throat finally let loose. Yoosung gulped the air he was provided with short gasps. No sooner had he acquired air, he was being shoved to the ground by a swift knee to his back. He grunted in surprise, his chin hitting the hard ground due to his hands being bound behind his back.

An amused laugh sounded from behind him. His hair was pulled back so harshly that his neck cracked unpleasantly as his head was forced backwards. His pants were being swiftly pulled down his legs, a hard smack to his behind following soon after. A throaty groan escaped Yoosung’s mouth that he had no way of concealing. Unknown chuckled darkly.

Yoosung’s arousal always gave him away. Though it was natural for his body to react to the treatment he received, it was also fairly quick to react to the punishment he received as well. No matter how well he attempted to hide it, his captor knew. He reveled in it, it was most likely why he never ceased his elaborate activities towards him, though Yoosung doubted he might have anyways.

“You’re such a disobedient boy, I have to punish you so bad.” He said, delivering another swift motion of his hand to Yoosung’s behind. Yoosung bit his lip, hard, though his sharp intake of breath couldn’t be unheard. Unknown beat his behind red and raw, before he swiftly flipped him over, Yoosung’s arms dug into his back as he was forced into the ground. 

Unknown brought out his knife and began ripping apart the fabric, trailing down Yoosung’s chest and sharply leaving small cuts along his skin. He sucked in cold air through his teeth, raising his hips instinctively.

Unknown smiled at this, ripping open the shirt and pointing the tip of the knife to Yoosung’s nipple. Yoosung gasped, biting his lip as the tip of the knife slowly dug into his sensitive skin more and more, driving him rightfully mad.

“So eager.” Unknown commented teasingly, trailing the knife away from his chest and down his stomach, to his now fully hardened erection that was fully exposed. He brushed the side of the knife’s surface up his shaft, causing Yoosung to let out a strangled cry in response. 

“You’re so naughty. You like it when I hurt you, hmm?” Unknown’s voice was barely more than a whisper, his other hand came to grab Yoosung’s inner thigh rouphly, spreading his legs apart. He set the knife down on the ground, picking up the wip again and bringing it down hard against Yoosung’s inner thigh. 

Yoosung yelped, his eyes filling with tears as the wip was raised again and again. It hurt so good. 

It stopped for a moment, but Yoosung didn’t dare open his eyes again to see what was in store for him next. He preferred to wait in rather fearful anticipation. He felt something being attached to his collar, a leash, he suspected. His suspicions were soon proven correct when his body was forced forward by his throat, the leash yanking him to his knees. His thighs rubbed together, causing a dull ache to shake his core. He wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to hold himself up anymore. 

He opened his eyes, Unknown’s crotch was presented right in front of his face. He was unzipping his tight leather pants, his erect penis springing free. He slapped it against Yoosung’s cheek. Yoosung opened his mouth out of reflex. 

“Haha! I didn’t even have to tell you!” Unknown said, seemingly delighted. He gripped Yoosung’s hair tightly with both hands, shoving his erection into his mouth roughly. Yoosung choked as it hit the back of his throat, extra saliva building in his throat to help lubricate it. He knew that Unknown would likely fuck his throat raw. 

“I’m not sure if it’s as fun since you love it so much.” Unknown pondered, grabbing Yoosung’s hair and pushing his head back on his dick, only to slam his head back down again, a soft moan escaping him. “You’re always so good with your mouth.” 

Yoosung moaned around him at the statement, feeling his own erection dripping with pre cum, begging for the attention he knew wouldn’t be provided. Unknown let out his own moan, shoving Yoosung’s mouth farther on him until his nose tickled from the curly hair gathered above his erection. 

Every time his mouth was pulled off, a new string of saliva followed him, dripping down his chin and from the tip of his captor’s dick. He was shoved onto it again, this time tightening his lips against it and sucking hard. 

“Fuck...” Unknown muttered to himself, biting his lip with a flushed expression on his face. Yoosung couldn’t help but feel proud at that moment. Just as he was feeling more at ease, his hair was yanked away again and his collar was being roughly tugged on. He stood to his feet, his legs feeling like jelly as he did so. He body ached with the pain he had endured and would continue to. He was shoved down to the floor again, though. 

“Hands and knees.” Unknown ordered, kicking him roughly in the behind. Yoosung grunted as he flew forward, his chin hitting the hard ground again. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was supposed to crawl on all fours when his hands were tied, until he felt his hands being untied. He let his arms fall forward, noticing the rashed and bruised state of his wrists from the restraints. 

His collar was yanked again, causing his airway to be forcibly blocked for a moment. He choked, quickly getting up and letting his hands hold his weight, crawling after Unknown as he dragged him by the leash. He knew he was impatient, and hated to wait for what he wanted. 

Unknown’s bottom half was absolutely bare, Yoosung couldn’t help but glance that way. It wasn’t as if his captor wasn’t attractive or well built, though he was almost as thin as Yoosung was. He sort of reminded him of Seven, in a rather twisted way. It was probably why he made his hormones go haywire when it was very clear he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this treatment as much as he did. 

They were headed to the table across the room that looked similar to an ironing board, because he knew Unknown would be damned if he was going to ruin his knees fucking him on the floor. 

Yoosung obediently crawled onto the table, similar to how a dog would. Right now, he wasn’t considered more than a worthless animal, an object to be taken use of whenever he captor saw fit. He had limited complaints about assuming that role. 

He lay on his back, Unknown leaning over him and pressing his knee to Yoosung’s hardened crotch, hard. Yoosung cried out, biting his lip so hard he thought it might split open. It was the most attention he had received thus far, and he was desperate. 

“So needy.” Unknown mocked, reaching for the collection of toys and punishment devices he had lined against the wall, grabbing one of many cock rings he had stored. “Too bad, though. It’s a shame you’re only here to satisfy me.” He said, placing the ring over Yoosung’s erection. Yoosung whined pathetically in response. 

“Shh~” Was all he received as an answer to his cry, Unknown reaching again to grab a black leather ball gag, tying it around Yoosung’s head. The ball fit unpleasantly in his mouth, forcing him to take ragged intakes of breath through his nose. His saliva soon coated the ball, dripping from his chin in a matter of seconds. 

Next came a leather belt looking object that had two adjustable straps on each end. The strap came around the back of his neck and each end tied around his ankles, forcing his legs to spread wide, his knees positioned close to his arms. Unknown wasted no time tying his wrists again, this time to the straps on either side of the table, leaving him virtually helpless. 

Before a blindfold was tied around his head, Unknown trailed a finger down Yoosung’s chest, stomach, down, lower, ignoring the area he needed most attention entirely, until his finger came to his entrance, swiping some of the pre cum that had leaked there. He put the finger to his mouth, keeping strong eye contact while tasting the substance on his digit. Yoosung quivered, somewhat fearful, but with the knowledge that he was most definitely about to be fucked senseless. 

His eyes were soon covered with layer of cloth, preventing him from knowing what would be done to him next. The butt plug felt slippery inside of him from the leaking pre cum. Suddenly, a swift smack of the whip seared against Yoosung’s nipple. He screamed, the noise muffled by the gag in his mouth. His legs shook, pain trailing through his body. It didn’t happen again, instead the butt plug was removed from inside him, sliding out with ease. 

He heard Unknown faintly laugh, before a hard pressure was applied to his inner thigh, his hand, and he was pushing into him without warning. It was likely that he figured the saliva Yoosung left on his dick was enough lubrication. 

Yoosung wiggled against his restraints, his walls clenching around Unknown as he pushed in farther. 

A soft “Ooooh...” echoed through the room, from Unknown, and then he was thrusting, pounding Yoosung so hard into the table that he would likely have surface burns on his back afterwards. 

“Mmphn...!” Yoosung’s voice was held back by the ball gag, ragged gurgling sounds sounding from his throat. He could already feel the tip of Unknown’s hard erection approaching close to his prostate, the feeling of pressure slowly building in his lower abdomen, but with no release to be delivered to him. 

“You’re such a good little bitch, so tight...” Unknown murmured, to which Yoosung groaned in response. One hand he could feel was on the back of his knee, pushing his leg back impossibly further, Unknown’s member sliding deeper inside of him with each trust. 

After a fast and rough pace was set, the sounds of skin slapping skin echoing around them, the hard panting of his captor, Yoosung felt a sharp feeling of pleasure ignite throughout his body as his prostate was hit, again and again relentlessly. 

He screamed, loud whimpers escaping him as he felt Unknown so deep inside him he might as well have forgotten his own name, overwhelming feelings of both pain and pleasure consuming his thoughts. 

A hand reached for his throat and squeezed, applying pressure and further keeping him in place on the table surface. He wheezed, trying to breath but his airways blocked. When Unknown choked him, there was no joke about it, he wasn’t going to be allowed to breath until his throat was released. 

Unknown paused between every thrust, pulling out completely before slamming back in mercilessly and repeating the process. Yoosung felt the need to release stronger than ever now, his airways screaming for the hand blocking them to show mercy on him. He would soon pass out if he couldn’t breath. 

Almost on cue, the hand around his throat released. Yoosung gasped in air through his nose eagerly, his throat slick with saliva, threatening to make him choke on what his own body produced. The hand on his thigh retreated as well, as did Unknown’s member inside of him. He whined from the loss, closing his eyes as harsh light blinded him. He was removing the blindfold, and the ball gag. 

“Open.” A voice ordered. Yoosung opened his eyes, strings of saliva connected his lip and the ball gag as it was pulled away and discarded. He opened his mouth obediently. Unknown was kneeling between his legs, stroking his erection at a fast pace, his face twisted in pleasure. Yoosung’s own erection twitched with the need to release as he watched the man in front of him do just that, spurting semen over his face. 

Yoosung stuck out his tongue, closing his eyes to prevent the substance from getting in his eyes. He felt his release land on his tongue, his cheeks, his forehead and most likely into his hair. It was unlikely that he’d be allowed to wash it out. 

He retracted his tongue into his mouth, tasting the salty tang of Unknown’s seed. He felt him slap his penis against his cheek, opening his eyes to see him grinning down at him. 

“Good pet.” He said, clutching Yoosung’s hair tightly. Yoosung softly groaned in reply, the pain of his own denied release still incredibly present in his awareness. 

Unknown bent between his spread legs and removed the cock ring, suddenly wrapping his hand around Yoosung’s still erection. He gasped at the content, pleasantly surprised, though he suspected that he might just bring him closer only to deny him once again. 

“You were so obedient today, so I’ll let you cum for me.” He said in explanation, jerking Yoosung harder and faster as he finished. 

“A-ahh!” Yosung moaned, gritting his teeth as he arched his back, raising his hips to meet the hand that controlled him. It had been so long since he’d been allowed release, he could feel all the times he was denied building up inside of him with each passing second. 

“You’re such a whore, a filthy, filthy whore.” Unknown spoke again, his hand squeezing around Yoosung so pleasantly. 

“Y-yess...” Yoosung moaned, his voice was hoarse as he could barely manage a whisper, his throat dry. 

“Who’s bitch are you?” Unknown asked, his rhythm slowing down. He wouldn’t speed up again until Yoosung gave him the answer he wanted. He wanted to cum so badly, no, he needed it. 

“I’m y-your bitch.” Yoosung replied uncertainly, chest heaving. 

Unknown seemed satisfied with his reply, speeding up his hand again. 

“Oooh... o-ohh!” Yoosung moaned out, feeling his release fast approaching, the hand around his erection feeling so heavenly compared to everything else. 

He all but screamed as he came, cum spurting so far that it landed on Unknown’s shirt. He grimaced, still pumping his hand to let Yoosung release all of his finish. Yoosung’s hips spasmed, legs quivering, but he was too hazed to notice. 

He came down from his high, panting and drooling to see Unknown rid himself of his shirt, pale skin, past bruises and wounds visible. Yoosung didn’t ask. Unknown used the shirt to roughly wipe Yoosung’s face, probably smearing rather than cleaning, but Yoosung couldn’t be bothered to care as the gesture was nice in it’s own right. 

Unknown then placed the butt plug back into his entrance, removing the straps around Yoosung’s ankles, his legs straightening out painfully. He didn’t remove the restraints binding his wrists, though. 

“Now, you’re going to eat or I’ll shove it down your throat myself.” Unknown said, looking back at Yoosung as he left him laying on the table. 

Yoosung figured he might just refuse. After all, he was in no way opposed to punishment.


End file.
